Jonesy-Nikki Relationship
The Jonesy-Nikki Relationship is the romantic relationship between Jonesy and Nikki which has gone on since early in the series. They dated over two periods of time, from approximately "Clonesy" to "Unhappy Anniversary" at first, and then continuously (and more seriously) from "Snow Job" until "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" before getting back together at the end of the series. History The first hint that Nikki and Jonesy liked each other came in "The Fake Date," where they went out to a movie together in order to settle an argument they had been having. After the movie, they ended up trapped in an elevator, and shared a brief romantic moment before reverting to normal. The next time that they came close to being a couple was in "Clonesy." There, Jonesy revealed to Jude that he did indeed like Nikki, and he asked her out. They ended up going out on a lunch date and then to the Amusement Park. The possibility of a relationship between them was brought up again in the next episode when Jonesy asked her out on Valentine's Day, but Nikki rejected him, as she didn't want to do a Valentine's Day date. After this, nothing more was mentioned about them possibly dating until "The Birthday Boy," where Nikki revealed that she didn't want to go out with Jonesy because she feared that a relationship between them could mess with the gang's chemistry. After hearing this, Jonesy began dating other women, as he went out with Lydia in "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" However, in the next episode, he and Nikki agreed to go to the school dance together, and they apparently dated until "Unhappy Anniversary," when they broke up due to their relationship getting in the way of their friendship. Nikki next started dating Stone in "Jonesy's Low Mojo," but she asked her friends to keep the news from Jonesy so that he wouldn't feel bad. Jonesy eventually found out, though, and in "Dirty Work" revealed that he was jealous of Stone even though he tried to pretend he wasn't. Furthermore, when Stone asked him to break up with Nikki for him, Jonesy was unable to do it, as he still felt for Nikki. Jonesy and Nikki ended up getting back together in "Snow Job" after Jonesy dumped Tara Johansen for being, in his words, "as shallow as a puddle." They then proceeded to date up until "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2." There were some bumps in the road in their relationship, such as in "Silent Butt Deadly" when Nikki wrecked Jonesy's bathroom and in "Insert Name Here" when Jonesy revealed Nikki's favorite hiding place in the Khaki Barn to the whole mall, but overall they had a firm, happy relationship. The only reason that they broke up in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" was because of a pact they made in that episode saying that if Nikki had to move, they would break up instead of attempting a long-distance relationship. However, neither of them was happy with this choice, and they ended up calling each other to get back together just before Nikki's plane left. At the end of the series, Jonesy and Nikki had commenced a third, long distance relationship. Trivia *The relationship between Jonesy and Nikki is the longest-lasting relationship that any of the main characters have had. **Additionally, Nikki is Jonesy's longest girl to date with, especially since she became his actual girlfriend instead of being just another girl he once dated. *Jonesy and Nikki are the only members of the main group confirmed to be dating at the end of the series. Gallery Jonesy-and-Nikki-6teen-7224103-575-432.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki look at each other. Jonesy and Nikki fight again.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki start fighting again... Jonesy-and-Nikki-6teen-.jpg|...however, they eventually make up by sharing a kiss in Snow Job. Jonesy and Nikki touching each others hand.jpg|Nikki and Jonesy touch each other. Jonesy elbows Nikki.jpg|Jonesy elbows Nikki. Nikki elbows Jonesy.jpg|Nikki elbows Jonesy back. NikkiandJonesy2.png|Jonesy pulls up Nikki's shirt. NikkiandJonesy6.png|Nikki punches Jonesy in the stomach. Jen and Jonesy toast.jpg|Nikki with Jonesy while he and Jen toast. Sj6.jpg|Swaying. Jonesy and Nikki studying.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki studying together. 286235 7 3.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki about to kiss. 621955 7 3.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki grinning at each other. SharedSentiment.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki freak out. Tumblr m2aoz9uAGt1rswk8so1 1280.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki hold each other's hands. Tumblr lyl8tup9Ep1qf2xx4o1 1280.png|Jonesy lays back for a kiss from Nikki. Tumblr m3y8h2chBk1rs5y7no1 1280.jpg|Jonesy admires Nikki. Nikki & Jonesy.jpg|Nikki and Jonesy share a kiss. Nikki and Jonesy raising their hands in the air.png|Nikki and Jonesy doing a victory dance. Category:Relationships